


It Can't End Like That

by Enigmaticrose4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own ending to DrarrySinful's Voicemail.</p><p>Draco's done with waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't End Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voicemail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569255) by [DrarrySinful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySinful/pseuds/DrarrySinful). 



> So it was 3am, and I read Voicemail, didn't realize they had written a second part, it was buried somewhere else on Tumblr, so came up with this. Not my best work, but thought I would share.

Draco closed his eyes and let a sense of peace wash over him.  With his eyes closed it didn’t feel so hard to breath - nor could he see the faces around him.  The ones looking at him with such sadness and worry.

They shouldn’t be worried, he was old.  Now wasn’t the time to be sad, it was simply him going to sleep after a very long, tiring and painful day.

At that thought his hand tightened around the cellular device, hidden under the blankets.  The sounds of those around him drifted away until they were only a quiet murmur.

So many voices, but none the one he wanted to hear.  

Though, if he concentrated, he could hear those all important words - 'I love you'.

He felt himself take one more breath, wanting to say those words back, but then he was floating away.  

He didn’t know how long he floated, but eventually he found himself resting once more.  Distantly he heard a voice, but couldn’t make it out, though he knew that voice.  He heard it every night in his dreams.

Draco took a breath, barely noticing how easy it was to breath once more.  He had to say the words back.  He always did and he always would.

He cautiously opened his eyes and found himself in a very familiar place.  He carefully sat up and looked around.  He was on the ground on Platform 9 ¾.  The Hogwarts Express sat nearby, ready to go.

“Did you turn off the stove?”

He gasped, tears coming to his eyes at the sound of that voice.  The voice of the man he’d lost so long ago.

He looked up and say Harry standing there.  He looked exactly like he had the last time Draco saw him.  His hair a complete mess, his robes a bit rumpled, and a sweet smile on his face.

“Harry…”

Harry crouched down and reached out, his hand cupping Draco’s face.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home.”

At the feel of Harry’s hand on him Draco lost it.  The years disappeared and he was once again first getting the news.  Sitting there, knowing Harry was never coming home.  Knowing he’d never see him again.  So torn up inside that all he wanted to do was hug the one person he would never hug again.

And then it happened.  Draco was once more in Harry’s arms, and all he could do was sob as Harry held him.

No more words needed to be said.


End file.
